A conventional workbench comprises a pair of elongate vice beams which form a working surface and which can be shifted relative to one another in the manner of a vice by means of a pair of independently operable vice operating screws. This known workbench is capable of clamping workpieces of different shapes and sizes between the two vice beams, such that the workpiece is firmly gripped whilst it is worked upon.
In order for a workpiece to be cut or sawn the workpiece is clamped between the vice beams and the end of the workpiece to be cut protrudes beyond the working surface, a cut is then made through the protruding end. As the cut is made the sawn off end of the workpiece drops to the floor. This has the disadvantage that as the sawn off piece is removed the weight of that piece rips through the final part of its attachment to the remaining workpiece, which can cause splintering or a rough edge to the required piece of the workpiece, This leads to additional time for the user to repair the damage, or waste of the actual workpiece if the damage cannot be repaired. In order to overcome this problem either a second person is required to hold steady the protruding end or an additional clamp for holding the protruding end at a point remote from the workbench. This has the disadvantage that it requires either additional personnel or additional equipment in order to make the cut. Also even when such is used a large number of rough or splintered workpieces still arise because the workpiece is not directly supported beneath the cutting area, thereby the workpiece can flex causing the saw to stick as it is drawn backwards and forwards through the workpiece. Furthermore the forced non uniform movements of the saw together with the metal teeth can give rise to a jagged, uneven edge to the cut surface. It is also found that splintering to the workpiece can still occur, especially if an angled or mitred cut is required.